122300-returned-to-bring-you-the-awesome-once-more-wink
Content ---- Welcome back Scott. Exile is louder, and more in-your-face. Thayd is a mob scene half the time. However, there *is* a healthy population Domside on Entity. For whatever reason they're just not all crowding into Illium, and instead are out in the field. RP is definitely still alive and well, including open-world RP. Like anything else, joining the right guild/group will help, but you can find RP out in the world or in the capital cities if you go looking for it, in my experience. | |} ---- I may be going back to Exiles this time. I've been gone long enough I think my attachment to either side is kind of gone atm. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well hopfully I'll get my posting spark back and we all can have fun chit chats about various thing. I'm sure I'll have a TON of questions once I get back in game. | |} ---- ---- Thanks :) | |} ---- ---- Sweet, this is one of those times i'm glad I was wrong! Yeah I'm likely going exile just no idea what I'm playing yet. So I expect the make delete cycle to start before i settle in. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Still need Tepetkhet, Medbae, Koala, Chuaurin.... *Mordesh sigh* Having Tex back would be nice though. His brand of humor was really the cornerstone of Saddles. | |} ---- Give Chua communication means and Chua work on it! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- With all the changes that have gone on in the last drop, starting over might be a good idea just till you get the feel of the game back. | |} ---- ---- Awesomesauce, I may have to Play that Aurin Esper I was thinking about then! | |} ---- Chua! Chua! Just look how adorable we are! Chua also got asked whether to play Exile..... | |} ---- Yay! | |} ---- ---- ---- Lies! all lies! Chua like idea though | |} ---- ---- BTW, you can skip the ArkShip (unless they fixed it you miss out on the first Tales unlock). Also there are rental mount vendors in the early zones that sell a 24hour game time rental for dirt cheap. They also must have upped the gold drop rate. My recently 50 esper finished up with 5 plat and I don't remember selling anything uber on her. In fact I mostly just vendored stuff with the occasional AH sale. | |} ---- And you can rent a mount so you can ride around Celestion and Algoroc. EDIT: John beat me to it. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- YAY! :D We've missed you Tex! | |} ---- I have, quite honestly, missed you all terribly. I dunno if community is enough to keep me invested in a game, but I sure have not felt the same "love" on Azeroth that I always felt on Nexus. | |} ---- Well, if it's any consolation, I think there's a lot more love in the Wildstar community for each other these days. Maybe the game's difficulty weeded out a lot of the ragers who relied on PUGs, but it's more likely that, having seen the lowest points a few months ago, we're all just a little more conscientious of how important every single player in a game can be. So there's a lot less prickishness going on. And, if it's any consolation, I've been RPing at the Hoods bar and Fortune's Ground, even in Academy Corner, and I've never been trolled. I was seriously worried that was going to be an issue before the merge, but Entity has been a pretty mature place, as MMORPG megaservers go. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, it's just for the 10 day duration, for now anyway. Reading over the financial reports they posted the other day ... Well, let's just say it didn't garner a lot of good feelings in me. | |} ---- ---- Hey scott if you are on Entity PM me your toon name if you are not maxed out. I will level with you. | |} ---- Well you need to remember the context. Drop 2 was a disaster and Drop 3 was them starting to dig themselves out of the hole. Drop 4 which is not covered by that report has some warts but on the whole a much more solid drop and it looks like they're starting to ramp up the marketing. In short they seem to be moving in the right direction. I know, I know this has happened to a lot of people: Here's hoping the Carbine can get their groove back. | |} ----